Let Me Buy You a Drink
by Sunflowerprinting
Summary: Alfred's 21st birthday party is at a stripclub, but it's the blond at the bar who really catches his attention.


The sharp jab to his ribs served as a not so gentle reminder as to why Alfred didn't go places with Gilbert anymore. But it was his 21st birthday, and 'the boys' were taking him out celebrating. He should have known better when he heard who was organizing the whole thing, hell they all should have. Lord knows Ludwig and Kiku wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this otherwise. But the birthday boy wasn't spending a dime on drinks tonight, and Alfred couldn't turn that down. There was a velvet rope strung up in front like it was an exclusive place, but the flickering neon sign gave it away.

"'Girls, girls, girls'...really, dude? A strip joint?" Gilbert's only response was a mischievous cackle, that escalated into full blown laughter at the way the other two were shifting uncomfortably on their feet, pulling their jackets further up around their shoulders as though they were trying to disappear into them.

"Come on, killjoys, this is how you host a real birthday bash! You'll have an awesome time, I swear." Gilbert grabbed Alfred's shoulder and led him inside, not even stopping when the other boy finally tugged his arm away to adjust his collar before they pushed through the doors.

If he was honest, the whole thing was vaguely underwhelming. The music was loud, but almost imperceptibly dated, and the whole crown looked a little...older than Alfred was anticipating. The girls were beautiful, of course, but something about how their faces suddenly fell into tired lines the second before they disappeared behind the scenes gave Alfred a knot in his stomach. It was times like this he wished his hero complex wouldn't kick in so damn strong.

Gilbert seemed not to have the same issue, from the number of girls he flirted with before purchasing himself a lapdance.

Ludwig and Kiku had, unsurprisingly, vanished within the first 15 minutes.

After getting a wad of ones tossed to him casually by Gilbert, who was now fully engaged with a pretty Ukrainian girl, Alfred shuffled off to the bar to purchase himself a fully legal alcoholic beverage. A part of him really wanted to be carded so he could hand over his license with a self righteous flourish. Unfortunately, the bartender seemed not to care one way or another and served him a beer without comment. Oh well.

The person that really caught Alfred's attention though, was the businessman sitting one stool over at the bar. His shirt was rumpled, his red spotted tie pulled loose in the most _alluring_ way. One hand ran through his mop of blond hair, the other swished the amber liquid in his glass, and Alfred couldn't figure out where to rest his eyes. Or where not to, rather.

The man swiveled somewhat gracefully on the bar stool, seeming to scan the room for someone with a stormy expression on his face. When their eyes met, Alfred felt his skin heat up inexplicably. He was barely a beer in, but suddenly speech was coming difficult to him. His first attempt was far too loud, making the man jolt in surprise.

"Hi!" Alfred coughed awkwardly, rubbing the sleeve of his letterman jacket to relieve some nervous energy. Man, he was usually so much smoother with people. He blamed it on the new environment, and the fact that this guy had seriously _gorgeous_ eyes, like who even _has_ eyes that green. The rumpled shirt man smirked, slightly raising an unusually large eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" And the dude was British. _Fuck._

"Actually...I was wondering if I could help you. Refill your drink?" _Nice job Al, that was a pretty smooth line._ The college student internally congratulated himself on getting a full two sentences out. The key was to set your standards low, and work up.

"You look a little young to be buying drinks."

Some of the nervousness was dispelled by a burst of excitement as Alfred whipped out his ID, like he had been waiting to do all night.

"Nuh uh, 21 today! I am totally _of age_ my friend!" His beaming smile seemed to be infectious, as the older man cracked one of his own in return. He peered over at the proffered ID card, squinting to read it in the dimmed lights.

"Alfred is it? Well, happy birthday lad. Or should I say 'young man' instead. You are legal now, after all." There was no missing the flirtatious tone that trailed off the end of his words, and drew them both towards each other.

"True. Although….I have been legal for _other_ things for several years already….?"

"Arthur."

"Nice to meet you, Arthur."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure it could be plenty pleasurable for both of us." Alfred grinned salaciously, and didn't miss the way the Englishman briefly bit his lip before emptying his glass, and setting down between them on the counter.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer now." Alfred was more than happy to oblige.

 _I shouldn't really be posting this when I have another story to work on, but somehow here we are anyway ._

 _The thing's a bit short. Originally inspired by the music video for the song Lone Digger by Caravan Palace. Didn't go all the way with it though._

 _Anyways, thanks for reading!_


End file.
